


动物世界

by aNarwhal



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNarwhal/pseuds/aNarwhal
Relationships: Iceland & Norway (Hetalia), Iceland/Norway (Hetalia)





	动物世界

艾斯兰有一个秘密，因为这个秘密，每个月第一天他都要深吸一口气，作足心理建设，在预想中把自己的人际评价降到最低值，不然他没法面对这荒唐的人生。  
他面对镜子翻出衬衫衣领，这会是他今天第一次也是最后一次看见人类的面孔。  
餐桌上留了一份早饭，看来他的哥哥已经出门。他不用强行压抑自己的表情了。  
大门打开，街道上车来车往，尽是飞禽走兽。  
穿着高跟鞋的羚羊，行色匆匆的斑马，拿着报纸的长颈鹿。艾斯兰早已放弃思考“为什么我在北欧居然能看见这么多热带动物”等问题。他小心扭转把手，自行车绕过一只毛茸茸嫩黄色的小鸭子，那可能是一个幼儿园的小男孩。  
没错，除了他自己以外的所有人，所有，照片，视频里的影像都不例外，他们在今天看起来都是动物。  
每个月第一天，一年12天，他都要活在动物世界里。

狐獴戴着眼镜走来走去，有时尾巴撑在地面上保持平衡。艾斯兰不知道老师在他眼里只有三十厘米高，也许是因为她过重的眼影和狐獴眼周的黑斑很像。  
动物的形象似乎来自人形的投射，但他没能把两者建立合理的联系。只需变动衣服和发型，一个人的气质可能就看起来很不一样。  
艾斯兰没法直视自己的同桌，她在昨天还特意展示过新染好的头发，但红褐色的头发让她今天的形象是一只小熊猫。  
小熊猫的尾巴摇来摇去，短短的手指转着钢笔。  
笔，手机，雨伞，变身为动物的人总能以一种奇特又合理的姿势掌握这些小物件，不管它们有没有手指。就像孩童时期看过的卡通片，谁都不在乎一只鸭子为什么要穿泳裤，但它就是合情合理，无懈可击。  
我真想挖掘一下这个日子不同的意义，艾斯兰郁闷地想。  
唯一让他感到一点点安慰的是，自己还是个人样。不然他不知道该怎么用没有五指的鳍和翅膀扣上一颗一颗纽扣，又要怎么对付细长的鞋带。  
生活在人口不多的地方很好，就像原来那个小镇一样，但是由于学校的缘故，他不得不接受父母的建议，离开冰岛来到挪威，暂时和多年没见的哥哥住在一起。  
多年没见这个定语很重要，不是亲生但是算起来亲缘关系很近的哥哥诺威对艾斯兰的印象停留在那个路都走不稳的小孩时期。他非常体贴地替艾斯兰整理出房间，在冰箱里存好不含酒精的饮料，并且企图晚餐时动手帮忙切好艾斯兰餐盘里的肉排。  
回想起机场父母的笑容，艾斯兰怀疑他们可能对诺威说了些什么，希望他对他们总爱躲房间看纪录片的儿子多多关照。  
但这照顾不管怎么看对一个高中生都太过度了。艾斯兰度过了惴惴不安的两周，总算在看到沙发上瘫着的金枪鱼时对这个哥哥感情上亲切了一些。  
金枪鱼挥动鱼鳍，用鱼尾保持平衡站立起来，用单侧的一只眼睛转向艾斯兰：“怎么了？”  
“不，没什么，”艾斯兰强忍住笑意，“我要回房间，给家里打个电话。”  
他躲在被子里掩盖笑声想着：诺威变成金枪鱼躺在沙发上的样子真是和推特上看到的表情包一模一样。  
现在诺威的样子也能拿去做个新的表情包，艾斯兰放学回家，等来的是下班的后已经变成考拉的哥哥。没错，就是那只咬着树叶，满脸茫然的考拉。  
考拉正把他当树杈紧紧抓住并且将一半重量压在他身上，扒都扒不下来。  
要真是考拉就好了，哪像现在，负担着不属于自己的体重，他移动有些困难。  
艾斯兰看看厨房柜子里那堆瓶子，估摸了一下里面酒的种类和数量，得出一个结论，要么就是发生了什么好事，比如冬奥会奖牌榜或者苛刻的上司终于因为盲肠炎住院，要么就是诺威突发奇想，决定挑战一下人类摄取酒精的极限。  
考拉似乎很中意这根树杈，摸摸头发又捏捏脸颊，上下挪动爪子测试各个部位的手感，要不是他们是兄弟关系，艾斯兰甚至会产生一种微妙的错觉。  
到底是喝了多少才会考拉化啊，成年人心里没有点数的吗。半拉半拽，艾斯兰成功把考拉化的哥哥带回房间，趁他坐在床沿发呆，跑回厨房倒好一杯水端回去。  
诺威拿着杯子，若有所思看着他，艾斯兰被看得有点心虚：“没什么事的话，我先回房间？我想你还能……洗澡换衣服吧？”  
“等等，”进门以后没说过完整句子，似乎是喝了不少的诺威面不改色问，“既然担心我会不会淹死在浴缸里的话，我们可以一起？”  
“有点成年人的自觉行吗？”  
“你不想让你的哥哥帮你洗头吹头发吗？”  
“在我能自理的情况下不想。”  
在艾斯兰的理智反对，不懈坚持下，他们终于就同一个时间点的浴室人数达成了统一意见。  
“照顾喝醉的人真是不容易。”艾斯兰伸手去拿毯子，已经穿上睡衣躺好准备入睡的诺威却趁艾斯兰探身的时机，以一种非常自然简直像演习了无数的姿势跃起，把毯子连同自己弟弟一起抱在怀里。  
不能好了，艾斯兰想，还好这是在家里，在外面自己哥哥说不定就要被拘留。遵纪守法好公民艾斯兰可是从来没进过警局，对把醉鬼捞出来的流程一窍不通。  
据他看的记录片里讲述，考拉一天有18个小时在睡觉，握力远远超过人类。看在那些长又尖的爪子份上，即使被紧紧抱着，另一个人的体温让他觉得很不自在，艾斯兰也只能乖乖等诺威睡着，再想办法拉扯滚动把自己从这只考拉爪子里解放出来。  
他没见过考拉睡着的模样，但诺威这样平躺着，爪子搭在身前，倒是有点像水獭。  
他只在记录的影像里面看见过水獭，它们的睡脸安详，非常平静，像在做一个比任何人都好的美梦。  
艾斯兰恍惚觉得他就像动物世界里面唯一的人类，偶尔冒出的想象让他觉得孤独。经常活动的小团体往往是相近的动物，不同毛色的马，斑纹相似的鹿，花色各异的猫，聚成一群又一哄而散。只有他站在飞禽走兽间显得格格不入。  
如果能自由选择，想变成水獭，想漂在水面上，随着水流顺流而下，为了不被冲散，总有另一只水獭会牵住自己的爪子。  
实在不行的话，变成考拉也可以。  
艾斯兰迷迷糊糊从诺威手里解放最后的一角布料，准备回房间睡觉。  
时钟还差两三分钟指向十二点，艾斯兰曾经为了弄清被他称为动物世界的一天什么时候结束，半分钟看表半分钟盯着照片测试过，十二点一过，魔幻的一天就会结束了。  
没想到折腾到这么晚，艾斯兰往牙刷挤上牙膏，猜想诺威应该已经睡着了。  
镜子里的影像有点异样，他抹了一把玻璃上的水雾，没来得及吐出的牙膏泡沫呛在了喉咙里。  
镜子里是一只水獭。  
END


End file.
